


On the Stroke Of...

by JaneDavitt



Series: Behind Closed Doors [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme; beginnings. When does a punishment start exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Stroke Of...

Does it begin when I misbehave, or he decides I need it? Or when I strip, doing it slowly as he watches, eyes cool, or fast, baring body and desire to his indulgent smile?

Or with the creak of the door closing behind us, or the soft sound he makes when he tells me to tug hard at the cuffs and prove that yes, I’m held, ready and waiting, and I do?

Maybe. But I like to think a whipping starts with a kiss; my lips to the crop if I deserve it, his mouth brushing mine if I don’t.


End file.
